A little bit of stand up
by Fifteen-Finger-Ring
Summary: Okoto's had enough. But what's a boy to do when, with friends like that, who needs enemies? Based on an Air Gear RP. Oneshot, no flames please.


Author's notes:

_Author's notes:_

_As previously stated in the summary, this fanfic is centered around and Air Gear RP that my friends and I did. Other than the mentions of Kogarasumaru and Akira, this might not make much sense (it was written for my friends). _

_This fic is centered on the leader of a C-class team and his constant struggle/rivalry with one of his own teammates. Even if you don't know the storyline, I'll be happy if you read it, and reviews are very nice (or course, I'll ask that you don't flame me...)! And it's REALLY short._

_And now for the Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear. But if I DID...Oh ho ho ho..._

_I DO own Himitsu Okoto, though my Nii-chan gets credit for Ryuuto (Who I love by the way...)_

_--_

-A little bit of stand up- (Okoto POV)

Let me ask you this, Ryuuto Kitaouji: are you _trying _to make me hate you?

Do you _like_ humiliating me? Is it...fun?

**Weak. You're weak on ATs.**

Why is it...when you say it that way that such a simple, unstructured insult makes me sick?

It's the look I give you isn't it? That one little poke in the ribs, as I turn to you and utter that burning, "I hate you," and you shake your head and laugh to yourself, knowing that I don't mean it.

It's the way I hurt my self, _humiliate myself... _Those things you say that I should do-isn't it fun to know that I'll fall for something you'll never let me live down? (People are _still _calling me Mai!) You must really love all those pointless things I do to try and get back at you. Am I just playing in, Ryuuto? I'm every bit the **child **you think I am, every bit the "immature brat" you've dubbed me, aren't I?

You wanna know what? Huh, do ya? Oh wait, no...Because Ryuuto _always_ knows, Ryuuto has _all the answers..._Because he's _been there, done that_ and he's _one of them._ It doesn't even matter who _they_ are, because Mr. A-and-a-half-fucking-class _Ryuuto Kitaouji_ is either one of them, or has wiped the floor with them. Isn't that right? I'm smiling so hard my face hurts, but you love that too don't you? So, I guess you already know that it hurts, not that you care, I'm sure.

So, let me ask you this: If you're so high up, if you love floating above _childish little Okoto_ like a fucking _cloud_...then why are you here? Why, why, _why _would the super strong, super cool, super fucking _whatever_ Ryuuto want to be on Team Rigor Mortis, with a fourteen-year-old leader that he can't stop mentally abusing?

I...I know you know this part. You know because it's happened before. That's the part where I close my eyes, and my fists shake- the part where I try to sound angry (but you know what I'm really feeling, 'cause you know everything.) and the words burn in my throat, as I tell you I've had enough. "If you think you're so much better, then leave!"

And you will, 'cause you did. But you came back, didn't you...so why? I can't bring myself to do that again. Why? Because I don't hate you. And you know that...

**I'll admit you have skill, but I'm not ready to accept you as my Leader.**

How the hell did I push you to say that? And how much more do I have to skin myself to get some respect from you!? You think you're so high and mighty! Fighting with Keisuke, fighting with me...it doesn't make sense.

I...no "we"...We started Rigor Mortis together. "She" was so much more skilled than I was, even at the time. But, she wanted _me_ to be leader. She chose _me,_ when I was only D class at the time. When she was alive, you honored her. You _praised her. _And even as she praised _me, _you...you wouldn't even try to see me as anything! What is it you think I am?!

Look at it this way. I'm younger than you. I've only been riding for a few years. But I'm nearing B-class at fourteen, pulling a whole team with me. I did it mostly on my own, and finished what I started (She never held my hand, she let me steer, most of the time...). I didn't do it with Akira's help, and I sure as hell did just fine before you came along!! There are a million and a half things you can pick on me for (my infatuation with Agito-sama seems to be a frequent target), and you do. But what about Kogarasumaru- look at their leader!!

I'm not a baby. I want you to know how I feel..._Even _if you never get to read this- if you don't _care._

Just a little bit of "putting my foot down"-

I'm your _**Leader**_, and don't you forget it.

A little bit of a reality check-

Azumai and Keisuke are both very skilled riders, and they've _**accepted**_ me.

A little bit of "the truth hurts"-

You can go on and **leave**, Ryuuto. I can't stop you.

And a little bit of honesty...

I _never_ hated you, quite the _opposite_, really...

Just a little bit of stand up, that's all.

This brat's not finished proving yet.

With ...um...love?

-Okoto


End file.
